Engine driven, electrical generators are used in a wide variety of applications. Typically, such electrical generators utilize a single driving engine directly coupled to a generator or alternator through a common shaft. Upon actuation of the engine, the crankshaft thereof rotates the common shaft so as to drive the alternator which, in turn, generates electricity. It can be appreciated that since the engine and the alternator are housed in a single enclosure, a significant amount of heat is generated within the enclosure during operation of the electrical generator. Typically, the electrical generator includes a radiator operatively connected to the engine such that engine coolant from the engine circulates through the radiator during operation of the engine. A fan, coupled to the crankshaft of the engine, rotates during operation of the electrical generator and draws air across the plurality of radiator tubes of the radiator so as to effectuate the heat exchange between the engine coolant flowing through the plurality of radiator tubes of the radiator and the air within the enclosure. In such a manner, it is intended that the air passing over the radiator tubes of the radiator having a cooling effect thereon so as to maintain the temperature of the engine coolant, and hence the temperature of the engine, below a safe operating limit.
As is known, operation of an engine driven, electrical generator can produce unwanted noise. The noise generated by the electrical generator during operation is often a result of the rotation of the fan used to cool the engine coolant flowing through the radiator tubes of the radiator of the electrical generator. Consequently, various attempts have been made to limit the time period and the speed at which the fan rotates during operation of the electrical generator to those situations wherein the engine coolant flowing through the radiator must be cooled. By way of example, a sensor may be provided to monitor the temperature of the engine coolant. The fan is operatively connected to the crankshaft of the engine when the temperature of the engine coolant exceeds a predetermined threshold. Alternatively, in automotive applications, the fan may be connected to the crankshaft by a thermally responsive clutch. The clutch interconnects the fan to the crankshaft of the engine when the air drawn through the radiator by the fan exceeds a predetermined temperature threshold.
While these prior methods of minimizing rotation of the fan of an engine driven, electrical generator have been somewhat successful, each of these methods has significant limitations. By way of example, the use of a sensor and the associated electronics for selectively connecting the fan to the crankshaft of the engine can be cost prohibitive. Alternatively, by drawing air inward through the radiator as provided in various automotive applications, it has been found that the thermally responsive clutch interconnects the fan to the crankshaft at the engine for a longer period of time than is necessary to cool the engine coolant flowing through the radiator to a safe operating level. Hence, it can be appreciated that these prior art fan systems will generate more noise than necessary and/or desired by an end user.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for reducing the fan noise associated with the operation of an engine driven, electrical generator.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for reducing the fan noise associated with operation of an engine driven, electrical generator that is simple and inexpensive to implement.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for reducing the fan noise associated with the operation of an engine driven, electrical generator that sufficiently cools the engine coolant flowing through the radiator of the electrical generator with the fan.
In accordance with the present invention, a method of cooling a generator set having a radiator operatively connected to an engine is provided. The method includes the steps of positioning the fan on a first inward side of the radiator and monitoring the temperature adjacent the first side of the radiator. The fan is rotated in response to the temperature of air on the first side of the radiator exceeding a threshold.
The method also includes the conditional step of urging air with the fan from the first side to the second side of the radiator in order to cool the radiator. A portion of the air urged from the first side to the second side of the radiator is recirculated back to the first side of the radiator. The fan is slowed and ultimately stopped in response to the temperature of the air on the first side of the radiator dropping below a predetermined value. Thereafter, the method contemplates returning to the step of rotating the fan after the fan has been stopped.
The fan may be selectively connected to a drive shaft of the engine with a thermally responsive clutch. The clutch is movable between an engaged condition where the rotation of the drive shaft is translated to the fan and a disengaged condition wherein the fan is disconnected from the drive shaft. The clutch moves between the engaged condition and the disengaged condition in response to the temperature monitored.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for cooling a generator set having a radiator operatively connected to an engine. The method includes the step of urging air to flow from a first side to second side of the radiator such that a portion of the air returns to the first side of the radiator. The temperature of the air on the first side of the radiator is monitored and the flow of air to the first side to the second side of the radiator is slowed or stopped in response to the temperature of the air on the first side of the radiator dropping below a threshold.
After the flow of air is stopped, the method contemplates returning to the step of urging air to flow from the first side to the second side of the radiator in response to the temperature of the air on the first side of the radiator exceeding a predetermined value. The step of urging air to flow from a first side to a second side of the radiator includes the additional steps of positioning a rotatable fan on the first side of the radiator and interconnecting the fan to a crankshaft of the engine. In order to stop the flow of air from the first side to the second side of the radiator, the fan is disconnected from the crankshaft.
It is contemplated to operatively connect the rotatable fan to a crankshaft of the engine with a thermally responsive clutch. The clutch is movable between a first engaged condition wherein the fan rotates with the crankshaft and a second disengaged condition wherein the crankshaft rotates independent of the fan.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a device for cooling engine coolant flowing through a radiator of an engine driven, electrical generator set is provided. The engine has a rotatable crankshaft. The device includes the rotatable fan position between the engine and the radiator. A thermally responsive clutch selectively connects the fan to the crankshaft in response to the temperature of the air adjacent thereto. The clutch is movable between a disengaged condition wherein the crankshaft rotates independent of the fan and an engaged condition wherein the fan is driven by the crankshaft. The fan is orientated to draw air from over the engine and urge the air through the radiator with the clutch in the engaged position.
The clutch is positioned adjacent the first side of the radiator between the radiator and the engine. The crankshaft rotates in a first direction such that the fan also rotates in the first direction with the clutch in the engaged position.